Post mounts are frequently used in the construction of decks, porches, stairs and other structures that include railings. FIG. 1, for example, is a schematic illustration of a portion of an exemplary railing system 100, including a post mount 108. The railing system 100 comprises a railing 102, a support surface 104, and a plurality of posts 1061-106n (hereinafter collectively referred to as “posts 106”). Generally, the rail 102 is supported in a spaced-apart relation relative to the support surface 104 by the posts 106.
In order to mount the posts 106 to the support surface 104 (which may comprise, for example, wood or concrete) in a substantially invisible manner (i.e., little or no outwardly visible hardware), post mounts are often first installed in the support surface 104. For example, the post 1061 is mounted to the support surface via a post mount 108 (illustrated in phantom). Specifically, the post mount 108 is fastened to the support surface 104 in a secure manner, and the hollow post 1061 is then slipped over the post mount 108, like a sleeve. In this manner, the post 1061 is supported securely by the support surface 104 and in turn provides secure support for the railing 102. It is clear that the strength afforded by the join of the post mount 108 to the support surface 104 and the resistance of the post mount 108 to upward force (e.g., pulling) is a major factor in the overall structural integrity of the railing system 100.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an apparatus for installing a post mount.